Gedoneferia
was a ticket-free event that ran in February 04, 2016 and came back as a spin-off event in September 14, 2017. Announcement(s) (From oldest to newest.) February 01, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #160 -Event Announcement by Elias Goldstein, Luca Orlem- Elias　“The annual event, Gedoneferia is almost there.” Luca　“Right! Let’s do a butler cafe this year!” Elias　“...What?! Th-The idea’s rejected!” Luca　“Relax, Elias. Don’t you wanna impress her with cool butler outfit and give her a sweet service?” Elias　“Ugh...B-But...I don’t say ‘my lady’ so easily. I am not a flirt like you.” Luca　“Well, we’ll see...This is gonna be interesting. *Smirk*.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #160." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. February 04, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #161 -Event Announcement by Klaus Goldstein, Randy March- Klaus “I will be attending one of the event for Gedoneferia, ‘A Butler Contest’.” Randy “Interesting! How you gonna compete? Like...who is the bossiest master? ” Klaus “Are you an idiot? Do you even know what butler does?” Randy “Yeah...But you are more like a master type than a butler!” Klaus “...Randy. What are you trying to imply?”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #161." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. February 05, 2016 NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #162 -Event Announcement by Amelia Nile- Hi! Do you know anything about Gedoneferia? It is the academy’s annual event. Each class comes up with a program and students cooperate and manage everything! Sounds fun, right?! Guess what! I heard he’s gonna be a butler this year. You and he will make a perfect Butler and Lady! I know he’ll go crazy with your pretty self. *Wink*. Aww, I’m jealous! ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #162." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. February 05, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #163 -Event Announcement by Joel Crawford, Taffy- Joel “Garden tea party, huh?” Taffy “Taffy a butler! Shall we dance?” Joel “Shall we dance?! I think you are getting it wrong...” Taffy “Wanna join me, Joel?” Joel “...Well, if...if it’s her that I serve, I would love to.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #163." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. September 14, 2017, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #456 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal �Month: XX Date: XX –Event Announcement by Elias, Yukiya, and Leon- Elias “Welcome home, your majesty.” Yukiya “...What has happened to Elias?” Elias “...! I-I was just r-remembering...um...my days as butler...!” Leon “That sounds fun. Show me how.” Yukiya “A-Alright! Say, welcome home, your majesty.” Leon “Hi Yukiya, I’m home.” “Gedoneferia – May I serve you?” is back by popular demand! Sweet tea time awaits!!!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #456." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *7 stories, with 2 endings each: Elias, Luca, Yukiya, Klaus, Randy, Azusa and Joel. *43 avatar items. Summary Intro "Are you ready to have a sweet butler? Gedoneferia - May I serve you? 'Your wish is my command my lady!'" - From in-game ad. "Gedoneferia is here! It is the academy's annual event. Each class comes up with a program and students administer everything. This year, he will be the handsome buttler! Just imagine him being your personal butler and saying 'May I serve you, my lady?' That's all girl's dream, right?! Be careful not to faint, his sweet service is one of a kind." - 2016 introduction. Story(ies) Elias: Luca: Yukiya: Klaus: Randy: Azusa: Joel: Trivia *Despite being called a "annual event," it was only available in 2016 and 2017. Gallery Gedoneferia_ad1.jpg|ad 2016 Gedoneferia_ad2.png|ad 2017 Gedoneferia_ad3.jpg Gedoneferia_-_special_boost_1.png|special boost Gedoneferia_-_special_boost_2.jpg Gedoneferia_p0.jpg|screeshoot Gedoneferia_p0-1.jpg Gedoneferia_p1.png Gedoneferia_p2.png Gedoneferia_p3.png Gedoneferia_p4.png Gedoneferia_p5.png Gedoneferia_p6.png Gedoneferia_p7.png Gedoneferia_p8.png Gedoneferia_all_av_items.jpg|38 of 43 avatar items Gedoneferia_banner.png|banner Category:Events Category:Ticket Free Events Category:Spin-off Events